1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf club putters and more particularly to such a putter having weighted heel and toe portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been found that the performance of golf putters can be improved if the end portions(toe and heel) are weighted so that they have substantially higher weights than the central portion of the putter. It has been found that such end weighting maximizes the anti-twist moment of inertia of the club to facilitate for more accurate putting.
Putters with weighted ends are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,461 issued Mar. 26, 1996 to Donofrio; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,879 issued Aug. 1, 1989 to Collins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,395 issued Apr. 24, 1984 to Reiss; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,684 issued Oct. 10, 1989 to Dippel; While providing the desired toe and heel weighting, these end weights are either integrally formed with the central portion or if separately formed permanently installed in the end portions. This has the disadvantage of not permitting the ready changing of the end weights should the situation so dictate, as in the present invention. Further, there is no indication in these prior art patents of providing a face plate for the head of a light material which can be installed in a cavity formed in the central portion which is a further feature of applicant""s invention.
The device of the present invention has a central portion made of a lightweight metal alloy such as an extruded aluminum. To further lighten the central portion, a cavity is formed therein with a faceplate of a light polymer or a rubber composite being installed in this cavity. The toe and heel end portions are fabricated of a heavy material such sintered tungsten or tungsten copper. These end portions are removably attached to the central portion by means of pins which fit into cavities in the end and central portions and screws which pass through holes in the end portions and threadably engage the central portion.
The device of the present invention thus provides the desired anti-twist moment of inertia in a device having a lower weight for the central portion and readily removable heel and toe end portions so that these can be changed to provide different weighting should the situation so dictate.
It is therefore an object of this invention to make for an improved anti-twist golf putter;
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved putter head having an anti-twist moment of inertia with high weight heel and toe portions which can readily be removed and replaced with end portions having a different weight;
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds in connection with the accompanying drawings.